The present invention relates to a mount for a filament spinning or twisting spindle. It is particularly useful for hollow spindles.
In filament wrapping and twisting machines, spindles are used which rotate at a high speed, sometimes up to 35,000 rpm. These spindles should be frequently relubricated. For this purpose, they must be removable from the machine. Furthermore, the spindles are susceptible to becoming dirtied, for instance, upon the processing of a man-made filament, like Lycra (trademark), in combination with talcum. The spindles must be frequently removed from the machine for cleaning.
Filament processors who spin filaments demand that the spindles be removable from the machine so that the production by those spindles which are still intact and on the machine is not interrupted. Until now, this requirement could not be satisfied. For instance, with spindles which could easily be installed using a sliding seat, fretting corrosion occurred within a relatively short time as a result of the high vibration which each spindle generated and to which all of the spindles were therefore exposed. After corrosion occurred, it was no longer possible to loosen the spindles from their receiving housing, even through the use of external means.
The spindles are supported on a common spindle bearing plate. The spindles are customarily fastened to the plate so that a spacer bushing, a threaded nut and a lock nut are all arranged below that plate. During any replacement, reconstruction or repair of a spindle, the entire spindle therefore had to be removed from the machine. To remove the spindle, the machine had to be entirely stopped.